smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:White Toad
Welcome Hello, welcome to Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki! This wikia is for all information on the flash series Super Mario Bros. Z by Alvin-Earthworm. Thank you for your edit to the Fan Revival page. If you have any questions please message me on my talk page or someone elses. Good luck on the wiki! -- Future Beetle (Talk) 13:56, June 24, 2012 UM Dude did Alvin-Earthworm give you permission to continue Super Mario Bros. Z, because he said I'm not passing the series on to ANYBODY so if you do this without his OK you're not gonna like what follows 1: He'll possibly sue you! 2:He'll discontinue you Consider my words, bro, It might really do you some good! Peace Out! Mariofan8881 Thanks for bringing that up. I have an announcement to make everybody, but it will be on the "Fan Revival" page. Stay tuned! Excuse me, but I do not and will not believe for a nanosecond that you are reviving SMBZ. Didn't you read in his journal that he won't pass the baton to some hypocritical noob like you? I'm sorry, but I rather live with empty hopes than let you sabotage the series like the obvious noob you certainly are. LOL Nothing personal or offensive, but why don't you just give up. K? STFU! First, what makes you think I'm hypocritical?! Second, I'm not a noob, I'm a skilled sprite animator, I'm dedicated enough to finish this, and I've orginized this kind of thing before. Third, didn't you read the Fan Revival page? It clearly states that I've already been insulted to the max after working hard on "The Curse of Black Toad", SO I WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE CRITICISM. I'M WORKING HARD ON THIS PROJECT AND ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS TO TELL ME TO QUIT BECAUSE I'M A "HYPOCRITICAL NOOB" THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXISTED UNTIL TWO WEEKS AGO?! Also, I DID read Alvin's reason for not passing the series on to anyone else: "Dragonball GT, which most fans consider to be the worst piece of crap ever to come out of the franchise". But you know what? I'd rather have DBZ GT than have nothing! Finally, don't write me anything like this ever again because I take everything personally. I just wanted to use my skills so that everybody could enjoy SMBZ again. Guess that was to much to ask. I TOOK CLASSES FOR A WHOLE YEAR JUST SO I COULD DO THIS. NO WAY I'LL GIVE IT UP. Happy now? White Toad 21:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well then, how do I know you really and legitimately have the same sprite animating skills Alvin had? Until you can prove to me that you are able to rival Mark Haynes in sprite animation, you might as well expect some criticism to come. Yet you talk back to me like some spoiled rich kid? That just makes you a lot less mature. I don't care how unlikely it is for him to get back into SMBZ, but his journal clearly states that he does not want to and won't pass the SMBZ mantle to any other animator, Plus, it says he still cares about what happens to it in case you didn't catch that. Not giving up, you say? Fine. But still, I don't trust you possess the capabilities Alvin had. Baring in mind though that this guy right here is working with a team of people. (correct if wrong). BUT, I can say for sure that even though that there's a lot of potential pros and cons coming your way Mr. White Toad, you still have my support (even if it doesnt come out as expected). We all know what Alvin has said. We will quote what he said up the ying-yang and probably use it against Mr. White Toad and co. as if he is some kind of a thief trying to steal some gold that a rich guy had thrown out of a window and claims it as his own. No. He's just trying to revive the series for the hundred and thousands of fans Alvin had stored up. That means me and whoever else is reading this. So please. Give this guy some credit and a break because at least he has the determination, ability (and courage) to continue the smbz series as that's a lot better than what most people have. Hey, could you guys leave signatures so it would be easier to address you? Anyway, I don't '''have the same skills that Alvin had. But no one does, and I am the next best thing. By the way, "this spoiled rich kid" doesn't respect you enough to take your criticism. Speaking of which, '''I don't even respect ''Alvin'' enough to care what he wants to happen to the series. It was a good run, but now he's just being lazy. If he wants to have the series his way so much, he should finish it himself. '''Next... Yes, I am working with a team, a team of about 7 animators, 2 sprite creators and finders, 3 knowledge-on-mario-sonic-and-DBZ guys, and so on. '''Oh yeah, and I am not necessarily a he... but... Overall, thanks. I look forward to having many fans like you. White Toad 13:41, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually glad you're continuing the series, I wanna see how the series actually ends and what happens to the Mushroom Kingdom, but I'm just wondering, if you're bringing back Mobius and the characters who died will it be like Sonic 06 where the chaos emeralds all of a sudden have wish granting powers Gamer19975 (talk) 05:15, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You guys should use the Super Mario Wiki to help get information, BTW, if you have some of Alvin's talent, be creative with your show. Camjosh9 (talk) 02:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I am not here to criticize, I am here as somewhat of support. White Toad, if you wish to continue SMBZ, it would be awesome. I am a long time fan of SMBZ and would love to see it continued. I may not know your skills, but it doesn't matter as long as you and your team thinks it good. Keep up the awesome work, and heres to hoping for a new episode! 03:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Copa F. Hinote Not only did Alvin/Mark quit the series, but he closed his old user account. It could probably mean that he does want someone else to continue for him. I'm not completely sure, but it's probably a sign that Mark is probably abandoning the series forever. If so, I guess this is the end. :'( But white toad, if you really are capable of what Mark was in spriting, then you just earned my support. Miletichz (talk) 06:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC)miletichz Hello, White Toad! I am known as SmashFan127, and I have been a fan of SMBZ for a few years now. Just wanted to say I am rooting for you and Good Luck. SmashFan127 (talk) 02:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Look at this. At the part of Drama: https://encyclopediadramatica.se/Alvin-Earthworm Tenma089 (talk) 21:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Best White Toad , Please , I will Koopa Bros back ! THANK YOU Hi, I am so gladd that you are reviiving this IT IS AWESOME it would be cool if a fusion was introduced later in the seriesOptionZero (talk) 02:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC)OptionZero July 1, 2013 VoltSonic I hope Episode 9 still stays true to Alvin story, Good luck... About the SMBZFRT... Hi there! It's a really brave move to continue such big series as SMBZ. I must say that I think that it will be quite hard to please all the series' fans due to its major popularity. Note that there are a lot of people that don't agree on your decision to continue SMBZ instead of Alvin. But, I support you. And I will support you till the end. I hate to see such popular series die due to its author's lazyness (sorry Alvin, if you're reading this, but it's true). It just hurts, you know what I mean? I have read your updates, and I can see that you need 'staff'. I'm a spriter and an animator (still learning, though) and I think that I could help you with your project. I'm good at English grammar, I can help you with plotline, heck, I can even provide you with sound clips (I heard that there's always bunch of problems with getting those, also one of the reasons ep 9 took so long from Alvin) and some custom sprites. Of course, you don't have to accept me on your team, but I think that if more people worked on the revival, the better and faster the series would continue. But still, it's your choice. So, do you accept me as a new recruit? You can mail me at midnight.eclipse42@gmail.com if you decide to recruit me. Thank you for reading this wall of text, and have a nice day! 18:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Sincerely, Ella